Neuromodulation, also referred to as neurostimulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neuromodulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neuromodulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neuromodulation system may include an implantable neurostimulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), and one or more implantable leads each including one or more electrodes. The implantable neurostimulator delivers neurostimulation energy through one or more electrodes placed on or near a target site in the nervous system. An external programming device is used to program the implantable neurostimulator with stimulation parameters controlling the delivery of the neurostimulation energy.
SCS, by way of example and not limitation, has been used to treat chronic pain syndromes. Some neural targets may be complex structures with different types of nerve fibers. An example of such a complex structure is the neuronal elements in and around the spinal cord targeted by SCS.